Many agricultural vehicles, such as combines, have attachments, such as headers that are extremely wide and heavy. In response to encountering uneven surfaces during operation, it may become necessary to rotate the header with respect to the rest of the combine. A large pin is typically used in a conventional combine to provide a basis for relative rotational movement between the header and the rest of the combine. The contact surfaces associated with the relative rotational movement of the header with respect to other combine components is a source of friction and wear. In response, a layer of material having a lower coefficient of friction may be inserted between the contact surfaces. However, despite insertion of such a layer of material, great amounts of force must still be generated to achieve the desired rotational movement.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that provides a substantially non-sliding contact between surfaces associated with rotational movement of an agricultural vehicle attachment with respect to the rest of the vehicle.